Smile empty soul
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: Why I didnt shoot him, im unsure...but look at where its landed me... Look at where its landed us. -- Scifi futuristic fic. Grimm/ulqui MA , lots of other characters to be thrown in soon.


Ok this story is based some time in the future w/ some sci-fi ness thrown in……the setting will be sort of explained through the writing…XD As well at the deal with the characters.3 Be gentle please…this is my first time attempting something like this. 333 ignore any possible grammar or spelling. XD;;; i went through, but im awful with editing.

yea...have some Grimmulqui...:D lots of other characters will turn up too.

Rating: MA sexsexsex. Great way to start a story. I swear. :B

DISCLAIMER:…bleach is not mine….sadly.

Chapter one—'_close up'—frou frou _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nel pursed her lips as she and Grimmjow exited the somewhat small room, shoes echoing on the worn down and far from clean stone beneath their feet. Silence befell the two people as they walked down the enclosed hallway, red lights lining the ceiling and showing the way— keeping you from tripping on some of the cracks and roots that had been too cumbersome to remove with ease._

"_..." She shifted her eyes to take in his heavy expression—the blue haired males features stony almost…but holding a distinctly cracked edge to them…eyes lacking the feral glitter they once held so dear."You know he still loves you." Grimmjow didn't look at her after the words escaped her lips, sounding out in the empty corridor. His eyes dropped slightly, brow line twitching to a knit position—only serving to enforce how broken of spirit he looked._

"…_I know."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ulquiorra wound his way silently through the ground level of the forest, the thick layers of moss where he chose to step masking any sound and in turn his presence there. Keep him unknown to both man—and creature. Each an equal threat to him…and he didn't care to find out what exactly did lurk around the city borders in the woods at night. Not that he was really close to the towering walls that provided security and safety to its inner occupants. From both human and beast alike. Though at this point it was safe to say they were much on the same level. With a deft movement Ulquiorra ducked to the side, a knife and his gun drawn without hesitation as he pressed himself to the bark of the enormous plant. He waited a few long moments to wait to see if what he'd heard would simply pass and move on….making a guess that it was an animal of sorts…as guards weren't set to patrol this far out at night. Once silence swallowed the wood once more he continued on, eye flicking around briefly to assess just where he was before recognizing what was the moss formation masking a small porthole of a doorway. The black haired man didn't hesitate to drop to his knees in front of the soft green foliage nestled between large tendril like roots of a towering tree stationed behind it—it's leaves along with all the others blocking out the sky and their roots consuming the woodland floor. With a practiced motion he slid his fingers under the green plant life until they reached the rusted metal grooves that would allow him to open the round doorway into the dark hall below. It wasn't really conventional, he mused as he dropped down lightly and quietly into the area, dim lights glowing softly at the movements before he started down the passageway after having closed the entrance. Skulking around at night like this but…He became even more quiet, pushing a familiar doorway open and closing it just as hushed a manner. The pale skinned man turned to face the rest of the room, expression flat as someone stirred on the bed across from the door. "Didn't think you'd turn up…" they started, making to shift some of the plain sheets aside in order to stand and walk up to him—the single dim and nearly dead light only providing enough of a glow to allow Ulquiorra to make out the rooms other occupants silhouette. But he was sure his eyes would adjust—they always did: perhaps one of the perks of artificial enhancement. The far larger male took another step forward, closing the space between he and Ulquiorra to nothing more than an inch. "There's a shitload of stuff prowling out there tonight…" he continued. Ulquiorra lifted his chin up ever so slightly, expression unchanging as he took in the beginning of a smirk already growing on the others lips.

"Of course I'd turn up. Don't be a fool." He breathed out, a pair of hands moving to run lightly up the other mans apparently unclothed chest. Grimmjow's face morphed into the smirk Ulquiorra had seen forming, bending down slightly to close the space between he and the other mans lips with some amount of need. Ulquiorra kissed back, hand running down the taller mans abdomen to his thighs to feel out how much clothing he had on at the moment—that apparently being none. Grimmjow's legs tensed ever so slightly at the cold fingertips on his skin, his own muscular arms moving to wrap around Ulquiorra's waist and draw him close to him as possible. His tongue traveled out to lick along the other mans lips—before slipping between them to explore the hot cavern of his mouth. Ulquiorra allowed his tongue to tangle back with the blue haired man, his hands starting at his own clothing as there was nothing to remove on the other—a slim set of fingers working to unzip and peel off his tight formfitting uniform. Grimmjow assisted in pulling the slick looking black fabric down off his hips and further more to his thighs—unable to bend down any further without breaking the kiss which he didn't plan on doing any time soon. Ulquiorra struggled to kick the attire off of his limbs for a couple moments before said outfit was discarded at the foot of the bed they were now on—Ulquiorra pressed to the thin un-giving mattress beneath Grimmjow. Said male had moved his ministration onto Ulquiorra's throat, tongue flicking out to lick at his nearly white skin that was practically glowing in the almost nonexistent light. He sucked briefly at his collar bone but not long enough to leave a mark before moving to pay some attention to Ulquiorra's nipples—coaxing them to a hardness now matching both their throbbing members. "ah—" Ulquiorra breathed near inaudibly as Grimmjow nipped at one of the sensitive buds of skin—his tongue swirling around the pink patch before trailing up to the peak and then moving to the other one.

He smirked against Ulquiorra's chest as the smaller mans thigh tensed up under the hand that had made its way down to the receptive area of flesh. Ulquiorra on the other hand busied his hands with running up Grimmjow's well toned chest onto his shoulders—his fingers going up to tangle in his electric hair in order to pull him into another passionate and needy kiss. The taller of the two let out a cut off groan into the lip to lip contact, his hands dipping down to fondle Ulquiorra's balls briefly before running up the underside of his cock."Mmh—"Ulquiorra moaned quickly into Grimmjow's mouth, his legs tensing and his hips twitching up once to press their groins together even if only for a moment. Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss grinning. God, he'd never get sick of the way the other tasted—the noises he made—the way he fucked as a whole.

"yea you like that…" he whispered, bending forward again to press his lips to Ulquiorra's pallid nape. His other hand ran up his cock again before he gripped the end—making to get pre-cum spread on his digits. It didn't matter that they might've done it one or two nights ago…and one or two nights before that. Ulquiorra always remained damn tight…and he couldn't have him waddling around on his job…too much. Ulquiorra's fingers tensed against Grimmjow's shoulder and back, breath hot on his shoulder.

"ah god—" Ulquiorra whispered as Grimmjow pushed the slightly slicked fingers into his entrance, green eyes flicking shut against Grimmjow's skin causing his lashes to brush there briefly. A shudder wracked the blue haired man's body at both the verbalizations and the feel of the others breath and lashes on his skin…just a sign of how hyper sensitive Ulquiorra managed to get him. Words couldn't express Grimmjow's love of having Ulquiorra like this—it was a nice change from the stoic outlook he usually bore. With some amount of force, he pushed his fingers in further, scissoring and stretching as he went…absentmindedly trying to locate his prostate. But when he found it—he knew. Oh, hell yeah he knew. Ulquiorra's arms tensed against Grimmjow, mouth open against his shoulder as he let out a shaky gasp followed by a breathy but sultry 'there—mm, god there—' into his shoulder. Ulquiorra spread his legs even further for the man resting between them as he felt Grimmjow eagerly retract his fingers, and grip his own rock hard to align it with Ulquiorra's entrance. With no amount of warning he thrust into the other—loving how Ulquiorra's mouth went agape against him for just a moment, before shoving his face into his neck. True, the blue haired man would rather see Ulquiorra's face…but they'd found the other had a hard time being quiet that way…and it was after all the dead of night. And frankly, his lover wasn't supposed to be there.

"Mmnn fuck—" the low groan escaped Grimmjow's lips as he began to take up a bit of a thrusting pattern into the far smaller man—pulling out about halfway before thrusting back in with some amount of force. Ulquiorra liked it rough after all. Ulquiorra dropped away from Grimmjow's shoulder back against the sheets, one hand digging into the linens next to his head and the other gripping at Grimmjow's shoulder. His mouth hung open as to compensate for his heavy untimed breathes that mingled with the blue haired mans, eyes remaining shut and brow knit. Expression looking so fucking erotic to the man above him that was pounding his ass to all hell against this bed—his skin slapping slightly against Ulquiorra's with each rough and driving thrust. "heh—" he chuckled breathily as he took in the flush on the others cheeks before he closed his eyes as well in order to allow himself to drown in the sensations—the feeling of Ulquiorra, hot tight and wet around him.

"hhaa—" Ulquiorra gasped, back arching and nails digging into Grimmjow's back as the muscular man managed to nail his prostate on a thrust. Grimmjow didn't bother to hesitate aiming all of his thrusts there, shifting his hips slightly as to make sure each downward movement had the possibility of prompting more gasping and writhing from the man sticky, sweaty, and flushed beneath him. Every one of the noises however slight that escaped Ulquiorra's lips went straight to his groin—only adding to the coiling heat and numbness that was beginning to settle there. "ah fuck—_harder— _Grimmjow—_deeper_—right ah—_there_-" Ulquiorra moaned out, back arching slowly with each movement that served to bring him closer to his own release.

"Don't need to tell me twice—" Grimmjow groaned out, bending down sharply to suck roughly on Ulquiorra collarbone despite his better judgment as he pulled out almost all the way only to slam back in with as much force as he could muster. He earned a noise in return as Ulquiorra was pushed back into the sheets further, his breathed barely coming before he couldn't stand it anymore. His breath hitched sharply as his body tensed up in climax—bliss consuming his senses and semen spilling onto he and Grimmjow's abdomens. Grimmjow managed a couple more forceful thrusts before he came with a slight hiss, spilling into the owner of the tight ass his cock was being surrounded by. The sound of panting became the only noise in the room as the two men recovered from their climax's, letting their breathing return to normal. Grimmjow waiting a few moments before he pulled slowly out of the other man, making to lay down heavily next to him—a self satisfied air about him as he wrapped an arm around his waist to pull his back flush against his chest. Pressing his lips briefly to the base of Ulquiorra's neck he let out a breath. "You look fucking hot when I'm pounding your tight little ass into the mattress…" he mumbled out into the mess of black hair that belonged to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes a bit, returning to his normal demeanor as the sex faded a bit…expression no longer holding any trace of the erotic look it was sporting a few moments before.

"glad to know I satisfy…" He whispered back flatly, with the edge of a smile in his tone though his face wouldn't betray it. "and you're satisfactory yourself…" he continued, letting out a slight sigh as he found himself reluctantly sitting up though Grimmjow's arm rested around his waist still. Grimmjow pursed his lips as the other made to pull out of his grasp and stand up, eyes resting on his now slightly pink ass before rising up to take in the back of his head.

"why don't you just run away…?" he finally spoke out, slight frown on his features as Ulquiorra collected his clothing—making to begin pulling it back on after wiping of his ass with the towel he'd claimed for his own personal use.

"you know I can't."

"Yeah, just like you couldn't enjoy sex."

"…that's different…" the bio-human sighed, pulling the tight black clothing up over his hips. Bio-human. Who'd have known that an artificial being such as himself was capable of enjoying sexual intercourse…? Even if his organs were organic…though artificially grown. Like an android with skin and human body parts. Grotesque sounding….at least that's what Grimmjow thought at first until he'd ended up being forced into contact with the back haired man who was on his sheets a minute before. They'd met during the Rebels attempt at a raid of the armory…The rebels ran and city infantry chased them to the forest…where Ulquiorra caught Grimmjow alone—and with a gun to the blue haired man's head. Great first impressions of course…somehow it got from there to where they were now and Grimmjow wasn't about to complain. Human or partial technology or not… Grimmjow'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown attached to the other. And it was the same in Ulquiorra's case as well…though you'd be hard pressed to get him to admit it. Grimmjow stood up from the bed, walking up behind Ulquiorra to reach around to his front and pull up the zipper that kept his tight uniform closed. He then grasped the black haired mans chin loosely in his hand, turning his head to face him in order to place a light kiss on his lips. Ulquiorra hesitated before kissing back, turning his body so that he was facing Grimmjow. They remained in light liplock for a bit more before Ulquiorra pulled back, his hands resting lightly on Grimmjow's still naked and slick chest.

"its not different…"Grimmjow mumbled grufflt, hands resting lightly on Ulquiorra's hips. Ulquiorra didn't respond, unwilling to discuss it for his own reasons. That and sex did make one tired…and he had to make it back to the city unnoticed and it one piece. He was on duty tomorrow after all…

"I'll try to come at the same time tomorrow night…It might be possible for me to extend my time here…" Ulquiorra whispered out after a good lapse of silence, resting his forehead against Grimmjow's torso. The blue haired man let out a sigh of annoyance at Ulquiorra's changing the subject but didn't dwell on it, knowing the other wasn't going to delve into it tonight.

"Tomorrow then…?" he questioned, resting his chin atop Ulquiorra's head.

"Tomorrow." Ulquiorra spoke back quietly and flatly in agreement to the half question, letting out another sigh through his nose before he took a few steps backward to the door. He looked back at the other with hose abnormally green eyes as his hands rested on the handle, before opening the door and slipping out, leaving Grimmjow to his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLY SHIT chapter one is finally done…*___* and what better way than to start a story with sex eh? Well, hopefully it wasn't too horribly written for being around 1 in the morning…XDDD

Reviews make me really happy and make me want to continue this…:D *wink nudge* cookie for your thoughts.3

Also, I hope this isn't too weird or confusing…XD


End file.
